Dreams and Ashes
by lateforrealityx
Summary: Gabriella & Troy have always been the best of friends. They've always been in love, but they've never told a soul, not even each other. With each of them facing their own problems, they'll have to fight to find the courage to tell each other how they feel
1. Chapter 1: Caught or not caught?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any HSM-related things/people. I only own original characters/settings. Also, I do not own any lyrics/poems/quotes unless stated otherwise.

**Author's Note:** I tried to make this chapter as enjoyable as possible. My first chapters never start off great, but I hope you liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

"Brie... Brie?" Sharpay Evans took a step inside one of the girls' bathrooms at East High. She sighed quietly, taking a few more steps until she could see Gabriella's feet under one of the stalls. "Brie, I know you're in here." She folded her arms, leaning against the wall, awaiting a response from Gabriella.

Gabriella Montez paused. How did Sharpay know where to find her? Did she know about her secret? No, no. She couldn't know, no one knows. Gabriella pulled her fingers out of her mouth and stood up. She turned and unlocked the stall door, walking out of the stall slowly. She looked up at Sharpay. "How did you know where to find me?" Looking down, she wiped the corner of her mouth with one of the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Oh, come on, Gabriella," Sharpay took a few steps forward, rolling her eyes, and gazing at her. "You weren't in class, and I knew you were at school. And..." She took a deep breath, looking around slowly, before meeting Gabriella's eyes again, "I mean, where else would you be?"

Gabriella shrugged, exchanging glances with Sharpay.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Gabriella answered with a nod.

"No you're not, tell me what's up."

"I just... don't feel well."

Sharpay nodded, "Oh. Well, let's get back to class. You'll be fine." She smiled warmly, hugging Gabriella slightly.

Gabriella nodded, returning the hug, before heading back to class. Hm, guess Sharpay didn't know Gabby's secret afterall.

* * *

Riiing. Gabriella glanced up at the speaker as the bell rang. Finally, the last bell of the day. She shuffled her notes together and placed them in her binder, messy-like. She stood up, shoving her books into her messenger bag. Throwing the strap over her shoulder, she let the bag fall to her side, as she gazed up at the clock on the wall. It read 3:45 PM. Finally, she thought. Racing through the classroom, and out of the classroom door, she scanned the halls for her best friend, Troy Bolton. She had always had small feelings for him, which were now starting to grow, but she would never tell him. Not yet, not now. She had her own problems to worry about.

"Gabriella!" Troy raced towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Troy..." She smiled softly. "Let's walk."

She started down the hallway with him, her mind searching for something to say.

"Hey, Brie, you uh, you wanna hit the diner with me and some friends?" Troy asked, flashing a smile towards her.

"Yeah, sure. Mind if I bring a friend, too?" She giggled slightly, then began to hate herself for sounding so dingy and annoying. But he didn't seem to notice, so she just smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Bring a few, that'd be great."

Gabriella nodded, "Speaking of friends..." She noticed Sharpay and Monique a few feet ahead of herself. As she passed them slowly, she looked back and gave them the invite. "Sharpay! Monique..." They glanced towards Gabriella, and she gestured for them to follow.

"We're going to the diner, wanna come?" She smiled, as they accepted her invitation. "See you there."

* * *

After a few minutes of riding in Troy's beat-up car, they finally arrived at the diner. Once Troy parked, he slipped the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, racing to the other side to open Gabriella's door for her. "Thanks." Troy nodded. Trying not to blush, Gabriella slipped her hands into the front pocket of the light teal hoodie.

"So," she tried starting a new conversation, although she was beyond terrible at those. Thankfully, she could hear Sharpay and Monique laughing their heads off - not literally - around the corner. She smiled. They were deffinately her lifesavers.

They took the parking space beside Troy's, and Gabriella strutted over to Sharpay's bright pink car. "Long time no see," she said sarcastically, with a light laugh, as they walked over to where Troy was standing.

"So, you all wanna go grab a seat?" Troy said, glancing at each of the girls for half a second before finishing his sentence. "I'll just wait here, I'm sure Chad's on his way. Zeke, too." He nodded, shrugging a little.

"Uhm, yeah," Gabriella nodded quickly, smiling towards Sharpay and Monique. "See you inside." She flashed a bright smile towards Troy, who winked at her in return, as the girls started walking towards the double doors of the diner.

Gabriella turned back towards Sharpay and Monique shortly after. "Did ya hear that, girls? Chad and Zeke are coming!" She said in a jokingly way. She knew by the attitudes of Sharpay and Monique, that they liked them, no doubt about it.

Sharpay nudged Gabriella in return, as Monique let out a slight laugh. "Very funny, Gabriella," Monique added.

They stopped laughing and put a pair of slight smiles upon their faces, gazing at Gabriella.

"What?!" Gabriella smiled brightly.

"Uhm," Sharpay started, "And, what's going on between you and Troy?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, shaking her head a little.

"Mmm." Monique shook her head in disbelief.

"Nothing's going on. We're just friends, BEST friends. That's all."

Monique and Sharpay continuously shook their heads in disbelief, jokingly. Gabriella nudged them, before they reached the diner. She open the door, stepping inside and looking around, in search of a big corner table, to seat her and her friends.

Looking back, she noticed Monique and Sharpay a few feet behind her. "Come on, guys, I see an empty table." She flashed a quick smile, before turning back around and leading the way to the table.

After a few seconds, Gabriella and the girls took their seats and Gabriella leaned forward quickly, "Okay, so, I like Troy." She spilled. "But nothing's going on. I don't want to tell him, and I don't want anyone else to, either." She gave Monique and Sharpay a pair of serious looks, letting them know that she meant it.

"I don't want our dating to ruin our friendship," She picked up her menu, before finishing her sentence. "And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me like that, anyway, so can we just drop this subject? Please. Before they walk in." She stated, then scanned her menu.

After a few more minutes had passed, Gabriella and the girls had already ordered their drinks, and Troy and the guys were walking in. Troy spotted the girls and led the guys to the table. One by one, Troy, Zeke, and Chad took a seat in the booth.

"So, what'd we miss?" Troy glanced at Gabriella, who was biting her lip slightly, and he smiled to himself. Oh, boy.

* * *

So, what did you think? Tell me in a review. :)  
Oh & I've decided that when I get 10 reviews, I'll add my next chapter. I'm making my next one more enjoyable and longer, too. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Hannah

**Author's Note:** I tried to make this second chapter better than my first one. After reading my first one several times, I've grown not to like it near as much as I enjoyed this one. Writing this one, gave me more ideas to use in future chapters, which can be a good and bad thing. I'm going to try not to rush through anything. I like writing detailed things, so that's what I'm going to try to do. Hope you like this one :) Review it and let me know? Thanks if you do!

* * *

_Riiing._ The bell rang just seconds before Gabriella sprinted out of the Ladies' Locker Room in the gym, her spiral-ish curls bouncing upon her shoulders. Fifth period gym class, also known as Physical Education, was always a drag. Most of the time, anyway. And having a strict gym coach to deal with for fifty-five minutes everyday, didn't help either. Wearing her gym uniform, which included green stretch shorts that reached her knees and a gray t-shirt with the school's mascot on it, she jogged over to where her classmates were sitting, and plopped down beside the new girl, Hannah.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, Coach Smith doesn't seem to miss a thing. It's almost like he never blinks. "You're late," Coach Smith said abruptly, turning around to face the class again, "Gabriella. Do you have a pass?"

His tall figure made him seem like a giant, compared to Gabriella's short, petite figure. Gabriella shook her head quickly, searching her mind of an excuse. But she couldn't seem to think of anything better than, "I left my last class late." Fail.

"Oh. I see. Hmph." Coach Smith stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well, on with class, already. Let's get down to the track, we're running the mile today." He said loudly, as his voice echoed in the large room.

One by one, the class began to make their way out of the doubled-doors on the side of the gym, down the stairs, and around the gate. Coach Smith followed after them, as they continued to make their way down to the track. Matthew, the fastest runner in the class, reached their destination first, as it was no surprise to the rest of the class at all.

Gabriella and Hannah began stretching before their coach reached the track.

"Alright, class. Four laps, I'll be counting... AND timing." Coach Smith glanced around startingly at the class, "GO." He said suddenly, raising his voice vividly. Gabriella and Hannah were jogging beside each other, before Gabriella decided to start a conversation with her newest friend. "Hi," She said with a smile. Hannah, startled, gazed over hardly, returning the smile, adding a nod. "So, uhm," Gabriella swallowed, "you and Matthew. You're brother and sister?" Hannah nodded, with another slight smile. She wasn't much of a talker, as Gabriella noticed quickly.

Matthew. Matthew Greene. He wasn't all that bad looking. Actually, he wasn't bad looking at all. One of the hottest guys to ever attend East High, and one of the most popular. Hannah wasn't popular, which Gabriella had already noticed, but that didn't really seem to both Hannah. Hannah was quiet, she was mute, and definitely not much of a talker. Not many friends, but very nice. She was really skinny, but not in an unhealthy way. She wasn't much smaller than Gabriella, but Gabriella didn't think of herself as skinny, at all. Therefore, she wished she was as skinny as Hannah. Hannah had dark blonde hair, with a pair of gorgeous baby blue eyes. She had naturally paper-straight hair, that Gabriella adored. She was in Gabriella's grade and they had one other class together, which was English.

Once they began their fourth lap around the wide track, Gabriella looked over at Hannah once more. She didn't enjoy the awkward silence, where as Hannah seemed to not mind it all that much. "So, hey," She tapped Hannah on the shoulder softly, as she watched her paper-straight dark blonde hair swing back and fourth, from shoulder to shoulder. "I guess I'll see you at Matthew's party Saturday, then, right?" Gabriella said.

Hannah cocked her head to the side slightly, half-smiling. "Uhm," She nodded abruptly, "Yes, of course." She looked as if she had no idea what Gabriella was talking about.

"Wait," Gabriella called after her, as they finished off their last lap. "You didn't know Matthew was having a party." That wasn't a question. Hannah studdered, shrugging quickly and slowly at the same time. "We don't really talk... that much." Gabriella nodded, as if to say something along the lines of "Oh."

* * *

"Success is counted sweetest, By those who ne'er succeed. To comprehend a nectar, Requires a sorest need." Gabriella read aloud to herself one of Emily Dickinson's poems. "What does that even mean?" She groaned, at the thought of having to simplify any more of Emily's poems.

She was spread out across her bed, as she lay on her stomach, with her school papers and notebooks scattered among the bed. It was precisely four-thirty in the afternoon, two hours after school had ended for the day.

"Not one of all the purple ho-" She got cut off by the ringtone of her cellphone playing. She paused, sitting up and turning around on her bed to find her phone. She grabbed it quickly, flipping it open and holding it to her ear slightly. "Hello?" She closed her notebook, as she awaited an answer from the person on the other end of the line.

"Brie! Guess what?!" A soft voice spoke with very much excitement. Gabriella smiled, "Yes, Sharpay?" She folded her legs together, as she sat criss-cross, also known as indian style.

"I have a date with Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed with a bright smile upon her face, even though it was clear that Gabriella wasn't able to see her face. She didn't care, though, she continued to smile as brightly as can be.

"Really... that's great." Gabriella stated, rolling her eyes in a jokingly way, smiling slightly.

"And Taylor has a date with Chad! Isn't that just something, Brie?"

Gabriella smiled into the phone, "Yes, indeed. And let me guess... you and Zeke are doubling with Taylor and Chad?"

"How'd you guess?" Sharpay beamed.

"Lucky guess." Gabriella giggled slightly, shrugging a bit.

"If you want to come with, you are more than welcome, you know..." Sharpay offered. "On Saturday."

"Thanks," Gabriella said, "but no thanks. I have plans. And to save you a breath... yes, with Troy. We're going to Matthew Greene's party." She leaned back onto her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, studying it's far-from-smooth texture.

"Oh. Well, have fun."

"Of course. And you, too." Gabriella smiled before ending her phone conversation with Sharpay. It was Thrusday, which meant only two more days until the most important night and party or the year. She couldn't miss this kind of party, unless she wanted to be known as "that girl who doesn't understand the meaning of 'cool'." And if she wanted more friends, which she was in need of very much at the moment, she'd have to go.

After a few hours had passed, the sky was abruptly turning dark outside, around eight o'clock. "Gabby, dinner!" Gabriella's mother called up to her, from downstairs. "...Now."

Gabriella sighed, "Coming!" She bit her lip, closing out of the windows that she had opened up on her desktop computer, in her room. She stood up quickly, bolting out of her room and down the stairs, her curls swinging back and forth as she walked at a quick speed.

She made her way over to the dinner table, to join the rest of her family, after she had made her plate of food, along with a glass of sweet tea.

"Nice of you to join us, Gabby," Gabriella's mom said in a sarcastic-yet-serious tone. Gabriella rolled her eyes in a way which her mother couldn't see. Her mother continued, "So. Your homeroom teacher emailed me your progress report today."

Gabriella nodded, taking a bite of her greenbeans, "And?" Glancing up from her plate, she looked at her mother.

"And? AND? That's all you have to say? Gabriella, you're failing two classes." Her mother's voice was changing into 'the tone'.

Gabriella rolled her eyes again, this time, looking up at her mother. "So, I'll bring them up. Not a problem."

"It IS a problem, Gabriella," Gabriella's dad said, as she turned to face him. "Failing two classes is unacceptable to us. We want you to do well in school." Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, her father continued. "And about that party you wanted to go to, I don't think you need to go, Gabriella. I think it's best for you to stay home and study." Her father looked at her in a very serious tone.

"You guys are joking, right? That party is very, VERY important. If you want me to have ANY friends, whatsoever, I have to go to that party." Gabriella explained, looking back and forth between each parent. "I'll study Sunday, but I have to go to that party. Sorry." She shrugged, taking another bite of her food, as well as a spoonful of greenbeans.

Gabriella's mother let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Right. Now you're really not going. We're not going to sit here and let you tell us what you're going to do, Gabriella. We're your parents, and it's normal for us to want you to do well in school. So, do us a favor. Don't argue, just do as we say," Her mother turned to take her dishes to the sink in the kitchen.

Gabriella's jaw dropped, "This is so unfair." She stood up, rushingly, and pushed her chair under the table. "Do not talk to me. For the rest of the night." She raised her voice slightly, grabbing her plate and rushing it in to the kitchen, setting in into the sink. She sprinted up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed, and plopped down onto it, crying into her pillow. Now what was she supposed to do? She was not, repeat not, going to miss the most important party. of the year. She'd just have to find another way to go. Or perhaps, convince her parents to change their minds. Yeah, right.

* * *

At midnight, when Gabriella could be sure that her parents were asleep, she got up out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She raided the cabinets, for bags of chips, boxes of crackers, other snacks, as well as she raided the refrigerator for cheese, soda, and popsicles. She ate a cherry popsicle first, then ate a cheese stick, followed by a handful of chips. She gulped down a few sips of Diet Rite, followed by eating handfuls of fruit snacks and crackers, and more cheese sticks. She ate until her throat hurt. She drank two more sodas, then ended her snackfest with another handful of chips. Whatever she didn't eat, she put back in their rightful containers, then she bolted upstairs to her bathroom.

She shut the door behind herself, then turned on the light. Bending down over the toilet, she lifted the toilet seat up, then she leaned over, getting down on her knees, and sticking her first two fingers down her throat, pushing them further and further inside her mouth until she saw everything coming back up. First the chips, then the cheese, followed by everything else that went into her mouth just a few minutes ago.

After she finished throwing up, she brushed her teeth. Twice. Wiping her mouth, she walked out the bathroom and into her bedroom to change her clothes and get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Thursday, second period, ten o'clock in the morning. As the bell rang to dismiss the class to go to their next class, Gabriella waited behind in class until everyone had already rushed out of the classroom and to their lockers. She wanted to be the last one out, she didn't feel like rushing in a hurry today, she just wasn't in the mood. Especially since her parents pissed her off last night. After she clumsily collected her papers, shoving them quickly into her one-inch binder, she brought her books up to her chest, hugging them tightly, as she gripped her messenger bag, and threw the strap over her lazy and bony shoulder.

She walked at a steady pace out of the classroom, and to her locker. After switching out a few textbooks of hers in her locker, she sighed, closing the door to her locker, before noticing the familiar, tall and muscular figure in front of her. Gabriella gazed up slightly into Troy's eyes, the corners of her lips curving into a half-smile. She pushed softly past Troy in a slightly annoyed way, as she started abruptly down the hallway, making her way to her third period English class.

Troy followed behind the petite figure, chasing after her in a jogging pace until her caught up with her. "Gabriella," He gripped his strong hands around her tiny arm, stopping her from going any further. "Are you alright?" He asked in a normal-like tone, as he gazed into her dark chocolate-like eyes.

Gabriella glanced up at him, staring into his eyes for no more than three seconds, before letting her eyes slowly fall down to the floor, as her head did the same. She shook her head slowly, from side to side, looking up at Troy again. "No, Troy, I'm not." She sighed a little, before continuing. "I don't think I'm going to be able to come with you to Matthew Greene's party on Saturday." She explained, trying her best not to disappiont him at the same time. "My mom found my report card. And let's just say... she's pretty pissed."

Troy nodded, sighing slightly in a way that was almot unnoticable. "Oh, I understand." He didn't want her to feel like she was letting him down, but he didn't know how to react.

Gabriella's dark eyes lit up brightly, as she thought of an idea. "Troy, I have an idea. Just be ready to pick me up Saturday, and don't come up to the door to get me. I've got a plan." She smirked slightly, biting her lip. "But hey, I've got to go. Don't want to be late. And the bell is about to ring." She nodded slightly, as she almost thought of reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, but that would give away her secret crush on him and she didn't want him to know, yet. So she decided against it, as she rushed further down the hallway, looking after him then facing forward once more.

If she wanted to go to the party, she was going to have to sneak out. And that's what she was going to do. There was no turning back now, she was forced, not in a bad way, to go along with her plan. She's not a baby anymore, little Gabby was growing up.


End file.
